Tupan Union
The Tupan Union, also known as the Union of the Shartupan Socialist Republics, is one of the most important political unions in Desora, and is a member of the Shartupan Union. Originally just the three Clans SheepSpies, Tupan and the Arde Clan which would later become the Arde Empire, together they founded the Shartupan Union in 1989 AD, and split up across Desora before the Sheep Revolution in goals of extending the influence of the Shartupans. Etymology The Tupan Union is the most referred name used to shorten the Union of Shartupan Socialist Republics, its actual name. The word Shartupan derives from the three original Clans in the Shartupan Union, SheepSpies, which creates the Sh'artupan, Arde Empire, which creates the Sh'ar'tupan, and Tupan, which of course, creates Shar'tupan. History Tupan's history in Desora is complex, and it's history leading to the modern day union begins with the foundation of the Shartupan Union, the largest clannational union in Desora. Foundation of the Shartupan Union The Shartupan Union was founded in 1989 AD after the battle of Wong controlled Yatuzto, now known as the Island of Shartupa. The Battle of the Yatuzto led to the founding of three clannations which would expand into the vast empire we know today. The Clans of SheepSpies, Tupan and Arde was founded after the legendary crowbar invasion of rebel forces led by Harry G. Mendoza and his two sons, Harry Mendoza and Steve Mendoza. The Shartupan Union was quickly formed to unite the three new clannations. The primary goal of the Union was to extend the influence of Shartupanism, also known as Mendoza-Marxism, across Desora. Socialism was beginning to boil across Desora, striking down the monarchical powers of Desora. Starting with the Viradeen Revolution, the Socialist Virkts toppling the Vird Monarchy, it became clear that all socialists in Desora were not only a threat to monarchs but also a light to the commoners of Desora. The Shartupan Union, a socialist union, had a goal in mind: "to free Desora from the grasp of those we call monarchs". Split of the Shartupans After progressing and conquering a few island nations off the coast of Tersero and Viradeen, the three Shartupan clans split up in an attempt to gain a massive amount of supporters during the Rise of Clannations. At the time, the three Shartupan clans were seen as small groups to the massive empires of Viradeen, Drak and The Wongs. SheepSpies Tupan Clannation & Arde Empire Shartupans and World War I Dark Sheep Colonies As conflict in Tersero had begun to escalate, SheepSpies' involvement in multiple wars astonished the power factions of Desora. The Virkts, with major help from SheepSpies, helped topple the Vird Monarchy, an enemy to the Drak Empire. The Drak Empire was interested in exploiting the power of the Shartupan clannations. In May 2012 BSR, the Drak Empire and Harry Mendoza, commander in chief and head of the Shartupans,agreed to allow annexation of the Shartupan Clans SheepSpies and Tupan into the Dark Drak Empire, transferring ownership of the territories held by the Shartupans over to the Dark Drak Empire. In return, Harry Mendoza was to become co-commander in chief alongside Joem II and the Shartupan Clannations would have access to the Dark Drak Empire for support. World War I The Shartupans were put to work almost immediately. Its holdings in Tersero were considered threatened by Drak's enemies. In an attempt to justify invasion of disputed territory, the Draks used the Shartupans as a casus belli to control surrounding land of the Shartupans. Eventually, this reignited conflict between the Draks against the Narians and the Rebellese. This conflict led to the Draks claiming almost the entirety of the northern part of Tersero, before being stopped almost entirely in its tracks by the Telanian Empire. Revolution Relations between the two deterred over time, and eventually SheepSpies and the Shartupans became furious with the Dark Draks for not promising to help fulfill the Shartupan Goals. Relations between the two became increasingly strained following the Wong attack on Tupanese territories in Tersero. After receiving no assistance from the Drak Empire, the Tupanese unanimously decided to part from the Drak Empire. After receiving no response, the Tupanese demanded that Drak remove its forces from all Tupanese held territories. This demand was met with extreme anger and outright refusal by the Draks, as the Tupanese was vital to Drak industry. Almost immediately, the Draks mobilized to secure key locations across Tupanese-held territory, which set off a chain of events that began the Sheep Revolution. Foundation of the Tupan Union Tupan and World War I